Fisher Rebellion
The '''Fisher Rebellion '''was a rebellion that took place on the Gli Volta Islands. Context For years beforehand, dating back to the Kapneon Occupation of Gli Volta, the Koncelli nobles of Gli Volta had always felt divided from the other inhabitants of the island, who were of multiple differing origin (Kapneon, Fettaretti, etc.). The Koncelli followed belief in (ocean god), while the Kapneons had, for a long time, oppressed the religion, thus leading to majority of the common people being atheist. Previous to the war, the Gli Voltan nobles had long oppressed the common people of the islands. Eventually, growing less and less tolerant, the nobles refused to pay high prices for fish and other common goods as the common people. This all culminated when the nobleman Fulveran Noratos ordered his soldiers to seize the fishers' goods from the bay. The Beginning The order to seize the fish led to a dissent rising in the ranks. This would lead to the Battle of Norato, where historians argue the war started. No victor would be decided, as the rebels would flee in slow boats, hoping to warn the fishermen. This would not work, however, as it was too late. By the time the rebels arrived at the nearest village, it had been burned to the ground. With nowhere to go, the rebels headed to the island headed by nobleman Rani Bollano. The rebels begged for assistance, but Bollano decided instead to imprison the men. News Spreads As word spread of the imprisonment of the rebels, as well as the burning of the ships, the nobles agreed to meet at the island of Iuscetti. Here, they pledged to the fishermen that they would hold it in their best interests. Ultimately, however, they decided the rebels were guilty and planned to execute them. They began to head home, ordering that all ships not belonging to nobles be seized, as well as their goods. The reason for this is unknown, but is attributed to the same greed that started the war. Edict of Iuscetti: *The rebellious soldiers would be executed at the behest of Fulveran Noratos. *All commonfolk currently enlisted in the military were to have the same rights as Koncelli nobles, provided they did not speak out against their commanders or take up arms. *Any common man, now or ever, who has spoken against any man of noble birth, will be forbidden from boarding a boat, and is considered a criminal in the eyes of the law. *Any common man who strikes a soldier shall be imprisoned and any possessions he may have, as well as forbidden from bording a boat. *Any goods sold to soldiers or nobles must be sold at the price the noble agrees upon, or else the seller will be exiled from the islands. Of course, this act did not bode well. The common people, upon hearing this news, began to riot, assembling an army headquartered on the small fishing village on Parameno island. Here, they pooled together their weapons, boats, and manpower, and set sail to rescue the imprisoned soldiers. Before they could arrive, the infamous privateer Silvetto Oretago stormed the castle in the short Battle of Iuscetti. The nobles fled that night, but were imprisoned by the navy. Second Conference at Iuscetti Now, Oretago, the fishermen, and the nobles all met on Iuscetti once more. As they arrived, they found that Oretago had looted and stole most of the furniture and possessions on the island. The fishermen agreed to let the nobles go if they would agree to partake in the conference, which they did. Agreements of the Iuscetti Treaty are as follows: *The Edict of Iuscetti is declared invalid. *The nobles of Gli Volta were to be given safe passage home. *The common people were entitled to their own militia, separate from the nobles. This would be known as the General Army. *Any man is entitled to the boat that he buys, or builds, now or forever, and can never be forbidden from sailing aboard it. The Rebellion Does Not End However, towards the end of the conference, the common people, as well as the nobles, ordered that Oretago be brought to justice for the crimes he had committed in the past. This, of course, led to Oretago and those who supported him to sail away. The General Army thus sailed off in the boats they had to apprehend him. This lead the treaty of Iuscetti unfinished. The nobles, unhappy with the way it stood, added the following clauses and headed home: *Any goods sold to soldiers or nobles must be sold at the price the noble agrees upon, or else the seller will be killed. *The nobles of Gli Volta will elect the leaders of the General Army. Eventually, the General Army defeated and killed Oretago at the battle of Enkino Pass. Oretago was executed, and his body was then thrown onto a nearby rock, along with many of his supporters. The rest of his living supporters, as well as his arms and boats, were absorbed into the Fishers' Army. As the General Army sailed home, they stopped at Port Yllo, where learned of the additional clauses to the Treaty f Iuscetti. The men would elect statesmen Mika Gaeno as their leader, who changed his name to Gaenolo Fisher upon his election. Many other members of the military also changed their surname to Fisher following this act. In order to deal with this new insurrection, the nobles dispatched a grand army and navy led by Igglo Norellano, who was proclaimed the rightful leader of the General Army, which he personally renamed the Grand General Army. This would lead to the other side calling them the Grand Army to differentiate the two. The Great Starvation However, in response, the common people left on the islands, mainly the women and a few of the men, refused to feed or sell any fish or other food to the nobles at all. The two navies clashed at the Battle of Kyremos, Gaenolo Fisher and the General Army, defeated the Grand Army. Still, the Grand Army sailed home. ((other battles)) Unfortunately for the nobles, they found themselves lacking supply, food, and support, which they continued to try to steal from the fishermen left on the islands. One by one, the men of the Grand Army began to give in. Eventually, the group of nobles who had assembled at Nerotti Rock Stronghold hoisted the white flag. Igglo Norellano refused to surrender, however, and thus the men of his ship let a mutiny. He was killed, and his flagship, the Fleeting Conch, turned and joined the Fishers. All was lost for the nobles. Aftermath and Results The Fisher Rebellion would end in the Nerotti Rock Treaty, which led into the Grand Fisher Declaration. This would lead to the rise of the First Fisher Republic. Category:Revolutions Category:Wars Category:Events